Celestia and Luna: Late Night Secret
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: Princess Celestia has been having dreams that she really wants to fulfill in real life. Princess Luna has the solution and they are going to handle this together; since she has the same dream. This is a harem. This is rated M for a reason; don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Celestia, Luna

It was the middle of the night and Celestia was asleep. While she was asleep, she began to dream about all of her old friends from the past and meeting her new friends. They were all at a special party and everyone was enjoying themselves. In her dream, Twilight was with Starswirl the bearded, Rainbow Dash was flying with the old and new Wonderbolts, Applejack with all the members of her family, etc. Celestia was enjoying her dream and it felt like a real paradise. During her dream, Big Mac would walk over to her and ask him to follow him. She would follow him to where his room was in the castle. As he brought her into the room, Luna was right next to her as well and inside the room were all the stallions that she thought about/knew the most: Big Mac, Braeburn, Shining Armor, Prince Blueblood, Fancy Pants, Trenderhoof, Soarin, , and many other stallions in the room. Celestia and Luna would walk up to them and allow each and everyone of them to praise and adore them. She would then tell each of the stallions to come and take her. Before they could do anything, her dream was interrupted by the real Princess Luna and a huge alarm clock.

 _Celestia! Sister, wake up; we have a meeting coming up with in an hour and you need to get ready now; I already raised the sun for you._

 _Huh! What meeting?_

 _The one with Prince Rutherford about having some of Yakyakistan's good being imported into Canterlot, Ponyville, and other parts of Equestria._

 _Oh right! Sorry, I just had a distracting thought_

 _If you mean about the dream where you are taken by many stallions, then I already know. We can talk about it after the meeting._

After the meeting was over, which took up the entire day, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna would head over to a east wing of the castle to talk. They would tell the guards not to follow them and to make sure no one followed them for any reason. Once there, Celestia and Luna touched a portrait and it opened a secret passageway to a special room. The room was incredibly big and filled with a king size bed, a bathroom, mirror, and a window that is hidden from anyone seeing it due to a magic spell placed on it. Once they made sure no one followed them and they were completely alone, they began to talk

 _I don't think we need to make such a big deal about this sister._

 _You've had this dream for almost 2 weeks now sister and it's hard to wake you up from it most of the time; I've had to raise the sun for you 10 times now._

 _I know! I know! So how much do you know? Who am I kidding, you see everypony's dreams._

 _Yes , I do. And let me be the first to tell you something: we are having the same dream._

 _What!?_

 _Sister, we both can live longer than anyone else in this world, but we still have the same desires as regular females. I don't think anything is wrong with your dream, rather than you allow it to go on so long without fulfilling its purpose._

 _What are you saying?_

 _You need to fulfil this dream in real life with real stallions_

 _Luna, how am I exactly going to do that? Can you imagine how the citizens of Equestria would react to me in such a manner. It's true that I want ponies to see me not just as a princess, but there are limits_

 _I'm well aware of that. Which is why I have a solution to this._

 _What is that?_

 _It is called the Night Love Hypno potion. It's a special type of potion that is meant to be used in the dream world. Once poured onto someone in there, the will be put in a dream like state and follow the command of anyone who's hair is in the potion. The effects will cause the pony to wake up in the real world and due whatever the command says without question. It will last until the command is completely fulfilled or we simply knock them out. Once that happens, the subject will have no memory of what has transpired._

 _What are you saying? We use this on stallions and get them under my control in order to fulfil my needs_

 _No! We use this on stallions and get them to fulfil_ _ **our**_ _needs. I know this sounds unethical, but it is the only way I could think of that could help us._

 _Let's do it._

 _I can see that you are already ready for this._

 _Now let's go get our stallions_

 _Hold on sister. I think it would be best that we limit this to two stallions each night. While this potion can be used on multiple ponies, it is more powerful if we use the whole thing on one pony each night. I have more of this and we can use it each night so we won't have to worry about running out_

 _Ok! So who should we start with first?_

The two sisters would write down a list of each stallion that they could think of in their heads. While they were picking out who would get who, they ran into some complications as to which stallion they would get. So they settled it by playing rock-paper-scissors to determine who would get that stallion. Once everything was settled their final list of who would get a certain stallion each night was determined.

On Celestia's list was: Shining Armor, Trenderhoof, Braeburn, Night Light(Twilight's dad, Igneous Rock(Pinkie Pie's dad), and Thunderlane(not necessarily in that order)

On Luna's list was: Prince Blueblood, Fancy Pants, Big Mac, Hondo Flanks(Magnum/Rarity's dad),Mr. Cake, and Soarin(not necessarily in that order)

 _Now that is settled, we can begin our fun night. Who should we start with?_

 _I was going to start things off Big Mac_

 _Then get me Shining Armor._

 _Alright! I'll pour the potion in their sleep and put them under my control. You will know that I poured it on them once you see the physical ones right here start to disappear._

 _Ok! By the way sister, does this stuff work on mares too._

 _It works on everypony; this potion doesn't work on non ponies. You're not thinking of using it on girls too are you._

 _Well, maybe; only if things start to get boring._

 _We'll come up with a list for mares later on. But for now, we focus on the stallions._

 _Agreed._

 **Well there you have it; things will start off with Big Mac and Shining Armor. Remember to leave comments in the review and let me know what you want to see next,**


	2. Chapter 2

After Luna raised the moon, she would meet Celestia in their secret room to have their fun. They made sure that none of the guards followed them and told them to make sure the wing where their secret room is not to be accessed by anyone.

 _So are you ready for this sister_

 _You know I am. Once I get into Shining Armor and Big Mac's dreams, I'll contact you so you can open the portal for them to enter here and we will replace these life like dummies of them._

 _So the potion will put them under our control correct_

 _Yes it will. However, we need to still make them think this is a dream too. That will mean adapting our sexual drives to their dreams. I'll tell you what dream Shining Armor has once I get in._

 _Knowing him, I'll simply have to be Cadence._

 _In a sense you will. We have to make this aspect appear like a dream to them. While they may say our names while talking, they will think we are the ponies of their dream; for me Big Mac will probably think I'm Cheerilee. Now let us begin_

WIth that in mind, Luna used her magic to enter the dream realm. Once she was there, she would look for the doors to Shining Armor and Big Mac's dreams. It took her a while, but she managed to find both doors. She decided to head into Shining Armor's dream first.

Inside Shining Armor's dream, he is battling King Sombra in his shadow form. However, his magic is more power and he manages to seal him away in the ice. He would then be praised as a hero to the crystal ponies. He then heads to the castle where Cadence is waiting for him. Seeing this as an opportunity, Luna sneaks behind him and pours the potion on him. She then contacts Celestia in the physical world and tell him to pull Shining Armor into the room; which she did and places that lifelike doll in his place.

Luna then proceeded to Big Mac's dream. Inside of his dream, he was using magic to farm the crops on the Apple family farm. Since not much was going on, Luna was going to pour the potion on him, but she noticed that the dream Cheerilee was coming out and bringing him lemonade. This somewhat infuriated Luna, but she did not let that distract her from getting the job done. She waited until dream Cheerilee was gone and poured the potion on him. Once that was taken care of, Celestia teleported his real body into their room

Looks like we have our two stallions, said Luna

So they will know it's us, but they will only see the ones they love while we do this correct, asked Celestia

That is correct. All we basically have to do is have our fun with them. They won't remember any of this once we are finished with them, said Luna

Good! Now Shining Armor, come here and pleasure me as your reward for defeating King Sombra, Celestia told Shining Armor

Of course Princess Celestia; I did it all for you, said Shining Armor

Big Mac, I need you to come into my barnyard; can you do that for me, asked Luna

Yep, replied Big Mac

With that in mind, Big Mac and Shining Armor headed towards their respective lovers. Once they got close to them, Celestia and Luna split up the room so they could have their private time with them

On Celestia's side, she was grabbing hold of Shining Armor and the two ponies were kissing each other. The kisses felt passionate and exciting for Celestia. She loved having Shining Armor kiss her lips, neck and chest. She would then pull Shining Armor in for a long make out session with him since she loved having his tongue inside of her. _You are a terrific kisser my dear_ , said Celestia. _Thank you Princess Celestia; I do my best as your knight to please you_ , said Shining Armor. Celestia could then feel that Shining Armor's cock has grown and she pushed him onto the bed in order to suck on it. She loved having the taste of his huge cock inside of her mouth and how long it was. Shining Armor was also enjoying Celestia being on him like that. She would continue to suck on him until he let out his juices in her mouth; Celestia loved the taste. She then told Shining Armor to lick inside of her pussy. Once he began licking inside of her, Celestia let out moans of pleasure and excitement. She could feel his wet tongue inside of her and how deep he was going. _Shining Armor, you have the most amazing tongue_ , said Celestia as she moaned from having him on her. After a while, Celestia let out all of her fluids on Shining Armor. She then pointed her butt up towards Shining Armor and told him to take her in the pussy right now. Once inside, Shining Armor began thrusting his cock inside of her. She could feel how big he was inside of her and how deep he was going. Shining Armor, you have the best sword in all of the royal guard, said Celestia. Thank you Princess Celestia! You are very tight and hot like the sun, said Shining Armor as he continued thrusting inside of her. After thrusting inside of her for a long period of time, Shining Armor could feel himself ready to cum. Celestia told him to cum inside of her since she wanted it badly. Shining Armor did what she said and let his fluids inside of her.

On Luna's side, she and Big Mac were going at it differently. Luna was kissing Big Mac all over his body. She was kissing him so much that she was leaving dark blue kiss marks on him. Big Mac was enjoying this so much that his cock grow in an instant. I see you are aroused by my kisses; now lets see how you enjoy my sucking, said Luna as she began sucking on his cock. Once she got started, Big Mac would let out moans and groans from having her on him like that. _Luna, you are amazing at this_ , said Big Mac as he was getting the feeling of her mouth. Big Mac would continue to moan until he let out his cum inside of her mouth. Your juices taste like apples Big Mac; it is quite tasty, said Luna. Since she wasn't done with his cock yet, she turned her butt around and told Big Mac to lick inside of her pussy. Big Mac would do what she said and began to lick inside of her pussy. Once inside, he would put his entire tongue in and moved it all over the place. Luna loved having his tongue inside of her like this. _Big Mac, do I taste better than Applejack_ , asked Luna. _Yep_ , Big Mac responded to her with a smile on his face. As this went on, Luna let out all of her fluids on Big Mac's face; he would taste it all. _You taste like moon made ice cream_ , Big Mac said to her as he licked off all of her fluids. Luna then told Big Mac to place his cock inside of her pussy. Once inside, he began thrusting inside of her very hard. Luna let out loud scream so pleasure and excitement. She loved Big Mac's huge rod inside of her. _I always wondered why ponies called you Big Mac; now I finally understand_ , Luna said as she let out huge screams of pleasure. Big Mac was ready to cum and Luna told him to do it right now. He did what she said and let out his cum inside of her; she then turned around and gave him a passionate kiss as a thank you sign.

After that exciting night, the four ponies would rest in bed for a while. Shining Armor and Big Mac were resting the longest since they used a lot of energy for this. Celestia and Luna both got up first and sent them both back to where they once were.

 _Well Luna, this was the best idea we've ever thought of_

 _I couldn't agree more Celestia. How was Shining Armor?_

 _Cadence has told me a few things about him when we had some girl talk. Now I see what she was talking about; part of wishes he was my husband instead of hers. How was Big Mac?_

 _Now I see why he is called that now; he has a "Big Mac"._

 _So they won't remember any of this right_

 _Correct! As far as they are concerned, they had regular dreams about the ponies they loved. Now we need to pick out who we are going to do next time._

 _I was thinking of Twilight's father, Night Light next. Who are you going to pick?_

 _Since you're picking the father of Twilight, then I will simply pick a father too. I'll take Rarity's father, Hondo Flanks(or Magnum as he liked to be called when he played football a long time ago)._

 _Then we have our plans for tomorrow night_

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. I plan to do more stories like this; both anthro and non anthro. If you have a preference, then let me know via PM or in the review section. I am open to ideas. See you next time**


End file.
